First Love, First Crack, and Last Kiss
by 5ColoredEyedGirl
Summary: "..I love you Dawson.."He pulls on her slippers as he says,"Even with your dorky unicorn slippers."She leans up and catches his lips in a kiss,she pulls away,she has a playful smile on her lips. She looks at him and says"I guess this means you're my boyfriend huh Moon?",and against his lips she said,"..Oh and I love you too, Moon."Song-ficAuslly full summaries in the story!1ststory
1. You told me you loved me

**Summary:**

**That's when the whispering begins. It's starts off with sweet nothings, like telling her how beautiful she is, or cute she looks when she's mad, that make her giggle, and he smiles at the sound.**

**Then it happens he leans down so when he speaks his breath tickles her ear which of course causes her to shiver.**

**"...I love you Dawson..."**

**She turns around and catches the time as she she does she looks at him, hiss face illuminated in the dark by the full moon outside, she sees the look on his face is nervous, sincere, happy, content, but overall just at peace, and she knows she'll never forget that look.**

**He pulls on her slippers as he says,"Even with your dorky unicorn slippers."**

**She leans up and catches his lips in a searing, loving, passionate kiss, and if that kiss didn't say it all the next words that come out of her mouth she pulls away from the kiss, she has a playful smile on her lips. She looks at him and says "I guess this means you're my boyfriend huh Moon?" But she didn't whisper it like a question, she whispered it as a statement.**

**She gave him a short but sweet kiss, and against his lips she said,"..Oh and I love you too, Moon."**

** Hey! So this is my first fanfiction and I'd appreciate it very much if you left me a review on what you think of the story, constructive criticism, and your favorite parts of the story!**

**This based off of "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift, I recommend you listen to it, and yes, this will be a multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Austin & Ally, nor anything you may recognize.**

**Song Recommendation: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

**Warning: It's short but its only to see if you like it!**

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>"...goodbye Ally..."<p>

* * *

><p>?<p>

* * *

><p>I still remember the look on your face<p>

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

* * *

><p>?<p>

* * *

><p>"Tap, tap, tap!", that's how Ally was awoken at 1:36 freaking A.M., and if you thought she wasn't angry, you had another thing coming.<p>

At first Ally had no idea where the insistent-annoying, mind you-tapping was coming from as she got up and half scampered half dragged herself around the room in her admittedly dorky but just the same cute unicorn slippers.

Ally pondered the thought it was rain, because in fact it was raining but as she pondered the thought some more, she new her first guess was wrong because she knew the difference, but then something hit her, rather harshly she might add.

"Ow!"she bent down to pick up the tiny pebble thrown from the outside of her window and threw it back.

When she heard an 'ouch!' She smiled in satisfaction and she admits the tiniest bit of smugness.

Then just like a smack to the head, realization hit her, her window!

She left it open just a crack because she loved the way the misty rain on the pavement smelled,-and really Miami, Florida isn't really a rainy place so there was no way she was missing out on this opportunity-but it was still big enough for something like say a pebble to come in!

She rushed to her window in confusion.(because this was a rare thing for one Miss Ally Dawson to wake up to and when she she says rare she means, like NEVER!)When she reached her window, what did she see? None other then her best friend...

Austin _freaking_ Monica Moon.

She quickly slid her window open, seeing as her blond headed friend was getting soaked.

"Ally! Finally, you got up!"

The shorter of the two gaped at the taller of the two. "What do you mean '_Ally! Finally, you got up_!' I should still be down!" She mocked him in her much higher voice.

"Umm, Ally I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure out what I mean by that!", he scoffed.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Austin I know what you meant by 'Ally! Finally, yo-..., oh forget it you know what I mean! What I'm talking about is why you're here when it's...", she trailed off mid-sentence to turn back and check the time on her alarm clock, resting on her bedside table "...1:41! And raining!"

The blond rolled his eyes and casually replied "So are you gonna come down, so I can kiss you in the rain, or I'm I gonna have to come up there? Your call Dawson."

Ally's eyes widened in exasperation "Austin are you insane! It's raining what if you slip trying to come up here, or worse I slip trying to come down there! And Austin Monica Moon don't you give me that look because yes, I did just say that!...I mean seriously what if you scrape yourself climbing the tree up here...and did you say KISS?!...Austin? Where are you?"

The whole time she was rambling she had stepped back from her window unknowingly, pacing back and forth in her (surprisingly large bedroom considering how cheap her father is)bedroom, Austin who had taken it upon his self to climb the tree (which by the way was conveniently by her window) by her window and step into her room and was now seated on her bed behind her. She turned around and started to chastise him about rules of safety, the time of hour it was, and how he could've injured was in the middle of a sentence when he caught her off guard and kissed her.

Ally momentarily just stood there as stiff as a board, I mean because really she's confused and do you really blame her it's her BEST FRIEND!

But then again she's always harbored deep feelings for him, so what does she do?

She stays frozen a little longer and she just might've forever out of initial shock, but then he starts to pull away with the thought he's been rejected, and just like that she's back again.

She reacts so fast it would make your head spin, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back fiercely. She can fell his goofy smile through the kiss and that causes her to smile. He wraps his arms around her trapping her in, but really there's no other place she'd rather be trapped, we'll because it's Austin, her Austin.

Ally would be lying if she said the kiss was perfect, because it wasn't. He was wet and cold, and she was tired and he totally caught her off guard, but that's kind of what made the kiss perfect because it wasn't perfect.

When they pull away Ally thinks it's a dream but the fact that she now has bruised lips, he has the goofiest smile on those beautiful perfect pink lips, and the fact that the blush in her cheeks is so hot she could cook an egg on them tells her differently.

Without saying a word Austin takes Ally's hand and leads her to her bed. Austin sits down with his long legs spread out in front of him, and when Ally makes a move to sit across from him, Austin grabs her wrist and pulls her up, so she's in between his legs. Her back is against his chest she can feel the beat of his heart, she's sure he can feel hers too. She rests one arm on his knee the other is intertwined in his as he draws patterns on the top of of her hand unconsciously. The softness of his touch coming from his long fingers tickle her small thin palm, but not enough to make her laugh. He wraps his other arm along her waist.

That's when the whispering begins. It's starts off with sweet nothings, like telling her how beautiful she is, or cute she looks when she's mad, that make her giggle, and he smiles at the sound.

Then it happens he leans down so when he speaks his breath tickles her ear which of course causes her to shiver.

"...I love you Dawson..."

She turns around and catches the time as she she does she looks at him, his face illuminated in the dark by the full moon outside, she sees the look on his face is nervous, sincere, happy, content, but overall just at peace, and she knows she'll never forget that look.

He pulls on her slippers as he says,"Even with your dorky unicorn slippers."

She leans up and catches his lips in a searing, loving, passionate kiss, and if that kiss didn't say it all the next words that come out of her mouth she pulls away from the kiss, she has a playful smile on her lips. She looks at him and says "I guess this means you're my boyfriend huh Moon?" But she didn't whisper it like a question, she whispered it as a statement.

She gave him a short but sweet kiss, and against his lips she said,"..Oh and I love you too, Moon."

* * *

><p>?<p>

* * *

><p>That was their first kiss, and this is we're their story begins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it?<strong>

**Review?!**

**Love Always3, **

**5ColoredEyedGirl/Eva3**


	2. So why did you go away?

**Hey guys, can I just say WOAH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! 8 reviews! 8 and its my FIRST CHAPTER and it's my FIRST STORY!So, thank you guys it means a lot! And I don't even know how many follows and favorites I got, both range from 5-15!**

**Shout out: **

**To: Guest, for reviewing the story first, it means a lot so thank you!**

**To: CherriesAndGarlic, for just being amazing, and if you haven't already go check out her (A&A) stories they're amazing!**

**To: Janzelle, for pushing me to publish my stories on fanfiction, and for the advice, it means a lot! Go check out her (A&A) story, it won Best A&A Story of 2012!**

**And to anybody who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story it means a lot! =D**

**Warning: this is kinda a filler! KINDA!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Austin and Ally nor anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>So why did you go away?<p>

Away

"Noooo Austin... Why are you doing this?" Ally cried.'Please don't go' she thought, as she quietly sobbed into her hands, rocking herself back and forth.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, and ow!"the redhead screeched in protest. "Why'd you do that for Triiiish?!" He whined.

"Because it's funny freckles." The 'she-devil' according to one Dez Read smiled smugly as she replied oh, so nonchalantly.

The redhead had been sitting there innocently talking to his gingerbread friend Carlos, when he was assaulted by a 'deadly weapon that could take out an eye!', explained by said victim.

Which in reality was a baby carrot.

As Dez continued to sulk in the corner at the red mark the Latina had left on his pale cheek, she waved him off with a wave of her hand, which really was as close to an apology that you'd get from her.

She focused her attention on the admittedly cutest couple she'd ever seen, but they were getting a little to cute for Trish's liking.

"Alright, lovebirds break it up, I mean seriously there are people trying to eat here not get sick watching you two play tonsil tennis!"

When neither of them made a move to indicate they were stopping anytime soon, for several minutes Trish's took matters into her own hands (well more than she already did).

"For fucks sake..."she grumbled under her breath.

She picked up a baby carrot off her lunch tray, which in all actuality looked like a shrunken Oompa Loompa finger, and pelted it at the blonds' head, he reluctantly pulled away and glared at the offender.

"What blondie? You have something to say?", she practically growled.

"No ma'am!" Austin squeaked, while Ally tried to keep her giggles in, key word tried.

"That's what I thought! So you guys are like together together?" Trish asked as she turned from Austin to both Austin and Ally.

She already knew the answer seeing as they just had some huge PDA, but needed got her answer when 'blondie' nodded with the most victorious smile she'd ever seen and her best friend blushed lightly.

"Alright, pay up Count Dorkula."

"Trish, you bet on us!"

"Ugh, alright fine!"

"You owe me half!"

"Ally there's a poll on how long it would take for you to get together, the whole schools in on it, including the staff. I mean sure I may have started it but it's to late to take back now. Now all mama has to do is collect her money!" Trish explained calmly as Dez handed her, her respected earnings.

"...17...18,19 you're holding out on me Read cough up that dough!"

"Dammit she always counts!" Explained Dez as he reluctantly slammed down the last dollar out of twenty owed.

She snatched it up and placed it securely in her bra. "Now why do I owe you half blondie, hmmm...care to explain?!"she spat in his face.

You'd think the blond would cower like usual, but he wasn't giving up that easily this time. He glared right back and said, "The poll was based on me and Ally, you owe me!"

At first Trish's face was contorted into shock, but she quickly recovered, and replaced that look, with one saying 'Game on!'

"Fine, 25%!"

"50%!"

"15%!"

"65%!"

"5%!"

"75%!"

"Fine 50%!"

"Ha! Thanks Trish!"

"Yeah! Yeah!, you're lucky I'm not in the mood to beat the crap out of you!"she grumbled.

"But you keep the twenty in your,", he gulped "br- ...undergarments."

* * *

><p>That's also the day Ally got the letter and the day Austin got the news.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>

**Follow? **

**Favorite?**

**-Love Always3, **

**5ColoredEyedGirl/Eva3**


	3. I can still feel your arms

**Alright guys, hi! So, before any of you kill me, I'd like to say I'm sorry! (Please don't kill me! Even though I deserve it. (/.\) ) **

**I'm so sorry, I don't really have a reason why I didn't update. I guess it was because I was busy with school, cheer, finals, my boyfriend, my friends. Just life in general I guess. :( But that's no excuse and I hope all of you guys forgive me, because I truly am sorry. :/ **

**So onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Austin & Ally, nor anything you may recognize. **

**WARNING: This chapter is VERY short, but like I said, I'm VERY busy. :/**

**I hope you enjoy, if not, sorry for wasting your time. :(**

* * *

><p><span>I do recall now the smell of the rain<span>

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

?

He almost turned around and ran back into her arms he just couldn't take it. Almost, but he had to do this for himself, his heart, and most importantly for her. If not he knew she'd never be truly happy, so he'd never be happy...

?

She sits on the plane now, looking out the window as rain pours down during the cold October night, the plane landing steadily in her new home. As she watches the droplets fall out of the sky she recalls a memory much like this one, but that time she was going to be seeing him soon. Now she has no idea where he is, which causes regret to ooze off her. That feeling is quickly washed away though as she reminisces over that time.

* * *

><p>Ally's sitting in her seat well, she's practically bouncing out of her seat, but you can't blame her she's about to see Austin, and it's been a month<p>

since the last time they've kissed!

Austin has been on tour now for four months, and though it's been fun and all; it is his first tour and he doesn't exactly know how to go sooooo long without seeing Ally. Hell he doesn't know if he'll ever be comfortable without seeing Ally for a day!

It was raining earlier but it stopped now.

She landed in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was very humid there and especially during this time of year, summer. The humidity was sticking to her like white on rice. She could only imagine what it was doing to her hair.

As she ran off the plane Ally caught the sent of the rain on the pavement. It brought back the memory of how her and Austin became and with that in mind, she threw herself into the awaiting arms of her boyfriend.

"Austin." she whispered against his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was about 5 inches from the ground and let out a surprised squeal as he lifted her higher and spun her around.

"ALLY!" He smiled brightly up at the girl he loved. "God, I've missed you soooo much!"

"Austin! Put me down!" She giggled. "I've missed you more." She teased as he put her gently on the ground and brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Austin chuckled lightly, "Is that so?" He raised an amused eyebrow, with challenge gleaming in his eyes.

Ally looked up at him with a teasing smile, "Mmmhmmm."

Austin leant down until his lips met hers in a searing kiss. Pulling back so he could speak against her lips he breathed, "Impossible." He kissed her again, tightening his grip on her waist Ally felt the beat of his heart as it jumped through his shirt.

Pulling back Ally giggled, "I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like, I can get your heart beat beatin' like that. You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like, Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay. " She sang quietly.

Smiling down at her Austin took her hand, intertwining her fingers with his and they walked to the parking lot where his car was parked. He told her how his tour was going and how much he'd missed her. Talking about how he had come up with a couple lyrics and he thought they could work on songs later.

That July ninth, Austin took Ally around New Orleans. They toured the city together, Austin kept trying to scare her with all these ghost stories. But Ally being Ally, wouldn't have it.

* * *

><p>Fighting back tears Ally quickly grabs her luggage and hails a taxi. She promises herself she'll forget it, forget everything, forget him. But that will never happen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Follow?<strong>

**Favorite?**

**Review?**

**- Love Always3,**

**5ColoredEyedGirl/Eva3**


End file.
